A Whole New InuYasha Story
by JollyJulieRancher
Summary: Story is closed
1. The Mysterious Flower

A.N. Hey guys! I'm writing another story! Yay me! . I just suddenly felt like making a story with the hanyou and demon content and such. .

This has a lot of adjustments. Kagome's father is alive and well, and there is a whole other way to get into InuYasha's world. Kikyo lives in Kagome's time, which causes a huge twist...xD You'll see!

Chapter One

The Mysterious Flower

"Kagome, will you be a dear and go pick out a few flowers?" Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome pleading eyes. Sighing, Kagome pushed the chair back and got up. "Of course, Mother," she smiled at her mother and walked out of the door, opening it with her foot. Humming a tune she had randomly thought up, she entered the garden, finding herself surrounded by blooming flowers, new and fresh. Kagome smiled contently, sighing with pleasure.

It had taken many months to make this garden as perfect as it was, and it certainly looked the part. Kagome began to walk around her little room of nature, clasping her hands behind her back and inspecting each bud. Her sharp eye looked for a unique and beautiful flower.

"What's this?" Kagome bent down, unclasping her hands in the process. She picked up a flower she had never seen before. It was unique, certainly. There was no other flower that even resembled this particular flower. Although it looked like a rose, it obviously wasn't. The stem was a rich green, thick and strong, without the tiniest thorn. Each petal was soft to the slightest touch. The petals were red, white, and gold. Kagome drank in the beauty of this flower, and took a sniff. No aroma. Kagome shrugged, expecting a pleasant smell.

"Kagome, do you have the flowers yet?" her mother's voice filled her ears. "Not yet, Mother!" Kagome shouted. "Come back soon, Kagome! Dinner is almost ready!" Kagome tucked the flower into the pocket of her jeans. She was keeping this one.

She eventually settled on many roses, red, pink, and white, inspired by that rare flower. She smiled and added a bright yellow daisy. There. Perfect. Arranging them in a strange but beautiful pattern, she stepped into the house.

"Dear, eat your dinner," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, already sitting. "Yes, do eat, Kagome," Mr. Higurashi grinned at his favorite daughter, opening his mouth to reveal a clutter of food. "Hasn't anyone taught you not to talk when your mouth is full?" Mrs. Higurashi tried to sound exasperated and annoyed, but the teasing sparkle in her delicious brown eyes gave herself away. "Kagome doesn't mind, does she?" the loving father cast an adoring eye towards Kagome. "It kind of does," she admitted in a small voice. Her father let out a mighty roar. "That's my daughter! She got my quick wit, you know," he informed his wife. Rolling her eyes, she laughed and said, "I'm sure she did." "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" They began to tease each other.

Kagome watched them, smiling. She wanted to have a relationship like that one day. A dreamy look entered her eyes. "Dear, eat your dinner," her mother interrupted her trance. "Okay! Let me change," Kagome raced up the stairs, jogging into her room. She slipped out of her jeans and put on comfortable, baggy brown pants that swished when they brushed past each other. Many 14 year olds would hate the sound, but Kagome was a different 14 year old. She loved the sound. She put on a simple white tank top, seeing it was spring. She took the flower out of her jeans, and took a long sniff. Nope. No aroma.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo's rich velvety voice asked. "Sniffing a flower," Kagome stuffed it into her pocket. Please don't be ruined, please don't be ruined, she repeated over and over again in her mind.

"Whatever. You're a flower freak," Kikyo left the room and walked downstairs calmly and slowly, as if she was a Queen making her grand entrance. Kagome rolled her eyes and brought the flower out of its hiding place.

It wasn't even wrinkled. It was perfect. Kagome silently admired the flower. "I wish I was far away from here," Kagome whispered silently, her eyes focused on the flower. She always made a wish on her favorite flower. This was her official number one favorite flower.

Kagome sat on her bed, and felt her eyes begin to close in weariness. She yawned, and begin to sleep, falling onto her bed. She brought her hands to her chest, bringing the flower with it...

"What do you think this is, Priestess?" "I'm not sure." "Well, it's certainly dressed in a strange manner." Someone picked at her clothes, tugging at them gently, rubbing it between her fingers. "Hey look, Priestess, she has the Emil flower clutched to her chest," someone tried to pull the flower out of her hands. She jumped up, and sat up straight. "Don't touch the flower!" she growled, her voice low. The person jumped back. "Okay," he rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Hello, I am Priestess Sango," one girl said, smiling at her.

(A.N.Ha-ha! Sango is a priestess!)

"I'm sorry if Miroku insulted you or something of the sort. I told you not to touch her, Miroku!" the girl, Sango, snapped at the man who had tried to pull the flower out. "Well, I'm sorry! I just wanted a closer look!" Miroku brought his hands up in defense. Sango sighed with smiling eyes. "Oh, just go away for now, Miroku," she waved her hand, dismissing him. But he shook his head and stood firm. "No. I want to see what happens," he responded stubbornly, as if he was only a child. Sango smiled at him fondly, and went back to talking to Kagome.

"You're not from here, are you?" she said gently. "No, I'm not. What are you guys wearing?" Kagome looked at them. They were wearing dresses and robes and strange clothing. Clothing from...500 years ago...

Kagome gasped. "I traveled back in time! This is so awesome!" she cried out. "Awesome?" Sango knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "Never mind," Kagome waved her hand as Sango had done, and brought the flower, the Emil flower, to her nose.

Kagome gasped, and looked down at the flower. Such a pleasant, strong aroma! Why didn't she smell this at home? Was it the time difference? Leaving the thoughts behind, she looked at her surroundings. Wow. What a beautiful place. The trees towered over her, letting in a small diamond of sunlight in. The grass was a beautiful green, sparkling from the morning dew.

"Sango, Miroku, here's your food!" a small voice cried out. "Ah, Shippo, thank you," Miroku bent down and took a tray out of his hands. He looked down greedily at the food and rubbed his hands together. Sango took a bite of the rest after praying, mouthing silent words. "Would you like some?" she asked, looking at Kagome in mid bite. Kagome shook her head, and looked at the little boy who had given them the food.

He was a small one, only a child. His red hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and his green eyes glittered with eagerness. He had a fluffy beige tail behind him, Kagome noticed.

"InuYasha is back," Shippo commented calmly. He could be discussing the weather. "He's back?" Sango asked, her voice grave. Shippo nodded firmly. Sango got up and sighed. "I wonder what he wants now," she murmured. Kagome listened curiously. InuYasha?

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo! I've come for the Crescent Jewel!" a rough voice demanded. "InuYasha, you can not have the Crescent Jewel," Sango said, exasperated. Apparently, InuYasha had demanded for the Crescent Jewel many times before. Even Kagome could see that. "But you must! My brother is coming and he wants to fight me! I must win...I must be a full demon!" his voice hid a hint of pleading, but Kagome had heard it as if he had gone on his knees and begged.

Sango shook her head. "No, InuYasha. I'm sorry," she sighed, and went back to eating. "Keh. You are not worth my time," he bent his knees as if he was to jump when he noticed Kagome staring at him curiously and strangely, her head bent slightly to the side. "Who's the girl?" he asked, straightening his legs to turn and stare right back at her.

"This is...What is your name?" Sango turned to look at Kagome, her face carrying the same expression that Kagome had used to stare at InuYasha. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," the girl from the future nodded as if to confirm these words. InuYasha's deep amber eyes narrowed at the words, as if she had just spat out a name he hated with all his heart. This was only halfway true:

"Just like...Kagome Kakutama."


	2. The Story Of Kagome Kakutama

A.N. Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. This story is probably my first action story, so just bear with me. . I'm testing out each genre.

Chapter Two

The Story of Kagome Kakutama

"Kagome Kakutama?" Kagome repeated the name. InuYasha nodded. "Kagome Kakutama," the name rolled off his tongue. He began to look into the distance, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Why don't I tell you the story of Kagome Kakutama," Miroku put his food down, and began to look at Kagome, his steady gaze intense. "Kagome Kakutama was a beautiful woman. She had-" "I don't want to hear men talk about women in such a perverted way," Kagome interrupted him. Miroku chuckled and nodded.

"Anyway, she was beautiful. She looked very much like you, Kagome." "No, her hair was much longer, her eyes wiser, and her skin soft to the touch, like silk," InuYasha snapped. He put a finger to Kagome's skin and began to stroke. His face flickered into a loving emotion, yet disappeared so quickly Kagome couldn't be sure if it was love...Or shock, or even disgust. InuYasha turned away, letting out a little grunt.

"InuYasha and Kagome Kakutama fell in love in a strange way. She was the owner of the Crescent Jewel, although at the time she wore it as a treasured necklace. She did not know what it was. Naraku had given the necklace to her as a gesture of love. That's what he said, at least. Kagome Kakutama took care of him when he was injured, and assisted him in everything he did. They were in love. But then InuYasha tried to steal the necklace, and she was outraged. She tried to kill him every chance she got. But then she saw InuYasha crying-" Miroku was cut off as a sudden blur of movement occurred, and a gagging sound hit Kagome Higurashi's ears.

"I wasn't crying, I had something in my eye," InuYasha hissed, his arm pushing on Miroku's bare throat. Miroku nodded. InuYasha slithered his arm away, and sat Indian style on the rough dry dirt.

"As I was saying, she thought InuYasha was crying, and sat down next to him. They sat in silence, when she asked him what was wrong. InuYasha just grunted, got up, and jumped, tree to tree, until he was gone. Kagome Kakutama just sat and stared at where he was a few moments ago. She thought and thought...And she found herself falling in love. There's probably plenty more, but I don't know too much of InuYasha's personal life. One day, Naraku knocked on Kagome Kakutama's door and came in. He asked for the necklace. She asked why in vain. Although she didn't love him anymore, she still loved her beautiful necklace. Naraku told her it was because she did not love him anymore, and he did not love her anymore in return. They began to fight...And Naraku killed her. Nobody's seen Kagome Kakutama since," Miroku ended.

They sat in silence.

"Give me the jewel!" InuYasha suddenly cried out, grabbing the jewel that lay on Sango's neck as a necklace, as Kagome Kakutama had wore it. His fist wrapped around the pure white orb, and he pulled. The orb broke free, and landed in InuYasha's hand. "Yes," he grinned slyly and wrapped his hands around it. "No!" Sango pulled at the orb, and it flew up in the air. Sango and InuYasha fought for it while Miroku watched, amused.

The orb landed on Kagome's head. "Ouch!" she cried, rubbing the sore spot. She picked up the orb. "Ugh, I hate you!" she shouted at the orb in outrage. She threw it to the ground in her anger.

"No!" InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku cried. But it was far too late. The jewel shattered into pieces, and the pieces flew around the world.

"Baka!" InuYasha hissed. "You broke the jewel! BAAAAKAAA!" InuYasha screamed in white hot, boiling fury. "I'm sorry!" the girl from the future shouted back. InuYasha narrowed his eyes in disgust and hate. "You are nothing like Kagome Kakutama. She was much girl like, more graceful, and much more," InuYasha spat the word in her face, "better."

"So you think she is her reincarnation?" Miroku asked, circling the angry girl as he inspected her. "She does look like her, doesn't she?" Miroku nodded. "Except Kagome was a human," InuYasha hissed. "Yes, true. But they look alike in various ways," Miroku argued calmly. InuYasha growled in defeat, and turned away.

"I am not Kagome Kakutama. I am Kagome," the reincarnation replied stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Kagome Higurashi," she added. "I am no Kagome Kakutama."

"Got that right," InuYasha murmured softly. Kagome glared. "Wait, if she's her reincarnation, she should be a hanyou," Miroku exclaimed. "WHAT!?" The two already-enemies turned sharply to stare at Miroku. "What does that mean!?" Kagome's voice shook dangerously. "It means you're a half demon. You turn into a demon once every month, usually on a full moon," Miroku explained. "B-But I can't be a hanyou! I am fully human! Fully human!" Kagome's voice began to rise in her shock. "Only in the human world. But here...You are a hanyou," Miroku sat down and began to eat.

----

InuYasha stared at Kagome. She did look so much like Kagome Kakutama. She looked exactly like her. But why did she become a full demon? It wasn't fair.

_Life isn't fair, you should know that by now, InuYasha, _he thought harshly. "Well, you two will have to work together then. You must gather the jewel shards. I shall join you. I can not sleep knowing the shards are out there, and the wrong demon might have gotten a hold of it," Sango stood up as shje spoke. "Work with HER!?" InuYasha cried as Kagome gasped. "What do you mean her!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips. InuYasha ignored her, and began to stare at Sango in disbelief.

"I see you'll fight a lot," Sango said thoughtfully. Miroku let out a hearty chuckle. "Of course you can. I shall go as well. Wherever you, Sango, go, I shall go," Miroku said fondly. Sango smiled at me gently.

Miroku ruined the moment by stroking her butt. "Miroku!" Sango screamed, whipping his cheek with her hand. Miroku let out a nervous chuckle, and stroked the sore, red mark.

"I'll be back in a moment," Sango walked into her small hut only a few feet away from them.

"Well, I know where one of the shards are," Kagome said slowly. "What? Where?" InuYasha demanded. "Here," Kagome pointed to her neck. "It went inside when it broke, and...I don't know. I feel so different," Kagome looked up to the sky as she spoke these words, her voice soft and gentle. InuYasha grunted. "Interesting," Miroku began to nod, as if in deep thought.

"I'm back," Sango said cheerfully. She was carrying a necklace of beautiful beads. "They look like pearls," Kagome commented, stroking each one. "What are they?" Sango asked in confusion. "Nothing," Kagome shook her head.

Sango placed the necklace around InuYasha's neck. "Kagome, say 'fetch,'" Sango instructed. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome said firmly, "Fetch."

InuYasha felt a strange feeling enter his body. He had a strange desire to run far, far away. He did so.

Kagome watched as he began to run. Run over fields of green. She watched as he paused, panting, and had to run back all over again.

"What just happened?" he panted when he had returned, his hands on his knees, large beads of sweat painted on his forehead. "You will run whenever she says fetch, and the distance? It depends on how angry she is. Or sad she is. Whichever emotion is responsible for her saying the word," Sango gave him a small smile of amusement. InuYasha growled.

"You stupid woman! I can't believe you'd do such a stupid thing! I will kill you!" InuYasha growled, raising a hand to give her a deep cut. Sango flinched, but did not move. "FETCH!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut, and got ready. He began to run. He ran over even more fields of green, and over mountains and valleys and hills. He began to run back.

"Let's get ready for the journey," Sango looked away from InuYasha and smiled at Kagome. Kagome returned the smile, gave her a small nod, and they walked into the hut together.

Miroku watched InuYasha still, smirking. "How was the exercise?" he asked, patting InuYasha's strong back firmly. InuYasha glared at the man, and walked into the hut, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his red robe. The wind picked up InuYasha's fair white hair and began to play with it, tossing it back and forth.

Miroku ran after InuYasha, and he entered the hut a step after InuYasha. "How are we ladies?" Miroku asked. "Packing," Kagome replied. "I see," Miroku nodded as if an important piece of news was being told. Kagome couldn't suppress a smile. InuYasha sat down in a corner, his back groping the wall, his arms crossed behind his arms, one leg straight on the floor and one bent comfortably at the knee.

"InuYasha, would you mind carrying this outside? We don't need it," Kagome pointed to a pile of trash. InuYasha let out a soft, "Keh," but nonetheless, he obeyed and threw it out. "Kagome, do you think we'll need this?" Sango held up a piece of string. No, wait, it wasn't string. It was...a necklace.

The silver chain sparkled where the sun hit it gently. The tiny ball, similar to the one on InuYasha's necklace, lay at the very center. Kagome smiled beautifully, her face instantly calm and gentle.

"May I...wear it?" Kagome reached out for it hesitantly. Sango nodded. "Of course," she dropped it into Kagome's hand. Kagome stared at it, her face glowing with such peace and calm that even InuYasha could not help but stare. Kagome lifted it, slowly, and placed it around her neck. She pressed it into place with two fingers.

"InuYasha, say speak," Sango looked at InuYasha, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What!" Kagome cried in surprise. InuYasha smiled slyly, and said calmly, "Speak."

"InuYasha, you are so stubborn, so stuck up, and so rude! How can you think I'm just like this Kagome Kakutama! I am Kagome Higurashi! HIGURASHI! We are not the same person and never will be! I don't CARE if you loved this girl more than you can ever love anyone else, but I will not let your expectations hold! I will break it and stomp it and smash it no matter what!" Kagome began to shout out her thoughts that concerned InuYasha.

Everyone began to stare at her. Kagome's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She looked away, not wanting to show her embarrassment.

"When you say speak, InuYasha, Kagome will speak her mind. You may want to know something she might have been hiding, and maybe even a heat to heart talk with her. That one word is all you need to say. When you wish for her to stop, say 'silence.' If you want to hear everything she thinks about you, she will not stop until she is finished," Sango broke the silence with her long words.

"I have no need for that," InuYasha's face showed utter disappointment. "Ah, but you might," Sango said knowingly. Miroku smiled, a glint forming in his eyes.

"We shall begin our journey tomorrow." With those words, Sango left the hut to gather herbs.


	3. The Beginning Of The Journey

A.N. So, here it is! FINALLY, right?

Chapter Three

The Beginning Of The Journey

The sun rose from its bed to announce the beginning of the new day. InuYasha awoke at once. Miroku and Sango woke up shortly afterwards. But Kagome slept on.

Nobody could bare waking Kagome up. Her hands were tucked beneath her pillow, her eyes closed, eyelashes long and dark, her hair spread out messily but beautifully on the pillow, short tips reaching the ground of the hut. Her whole body was turned to the left. She was a work of art.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, she's not going to wake up any time soon!" InuYasha grunted. "Try saying 'speak,'" Sango suggested.

"Speak," InuYasha said softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"Inu...Yasha," Kagome breathed. She was sleep talking. The three listened.

"So stubborn. So beautiful. So lonely. His lover died, and is gone. He will never see her again. He must be so lonely. His brother must not care for him. He must have felt lonely all his life. Yet in his eyes, there is a trace of innocence, of fear and a tiny hint that he is naive. He looks so young when he experienced things that only an old, wise man would know...Poor InuYasha."

Kagome turned to the right. The others stared at her, then turned their heads to look at InuYasha curiously. InuYasha felt as if someone had painted his cheeks a dark red color. Why should he care what she thought of him?

"Oh, I'm going to wake her up," InuYasha broke the string of silence hanging above them with his gruff voice. "WAKE UP!" he shouted in Kagome's ear. "Aaaah!" Kagome jerked up, gasping in fear. InuYasha smirked, obviously pleased. Kagome glared at him. "FEEETCH! FETCH, FETCH, FEEETCH!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha concealed a groan as his legs began to shake uncontrollably. He began to run.

"Well, it'll be some time before he's back," Miroku couldn't resist smiling as he spoke these words. "Let's just talk about Kagome Kakutama. I left some out because I knew InuYasha would be angry and would probably bring me to death's door if I mentioned this," Miroku's violet eyes shined with mischief. The smile that was soon glued on his face matched his eyes. He looked out to make sure InuYasha wasn't coming back anytime soon. He saw InuYasha running, and running, and running. But he also saw his ears perking up. Those sharp, white dog ears of his. Curse them.

"He is listening. I'll wait until he is out of hearing range," Miroku's eyes did not wander from InuYasha's red and white figure, which was growing smaller and smaller. He ran a hand through his hair, the color of the midnight sky, and watched anxiously. Finally he was satisfied. He sat down in front of Kagome, who was still lying down, and Sango, who was sitting by Kagome's side.

"Kagome Kakutama told InuYasha one very important thing. 'Beware of my reincarnation.' With those whispered words, she died. Kagome, I wondered if you knew something about this. Maybe a sense, a feeling, or something?" Miroku looked at Kagome curiously, and was joined quickly by Sango, the love of his life. But he couldn't let anyone know that. But his wandering eyes, filled with love, gave his heart away.

"I did a few moments ago. When I was sleeping, I had this strange, hateful desire to destroy myself. It was boiling hot, and I felt so desperate, so despaired, and so angry. I can't explain it. You will probably never feel it," Kagome began to sit up slowly, and her eyes flickered, revealing something of pain. "So she set a curse on you," Miroku replied calmly. "What?" Kagome cried out as she stared at Miroku. Sango was forced to move her chocolate brown eyes from Kagome to Miroku.

"It's a simple spell, really. Kagome Kakutama has put a curse on her reincarnation. Whenever she feels something of kindness, sympathy, or something of the sort for InuYasha, you shall feel it. But the stronger the feeling is...The greater the pain," Miroku whispered the last few words.

Kagome began to look at the door. Her face was an open book. Yet the two lovers sitting in the room could not find the words to describe the look on her face. I myself, the writer of this story, can not either. I have it in my head, yet I can not grab the words. They tease me cruelly. It looked gentle in the form of sorrow. But this did not match her feelings. She felt a feeling of wonder, of curiosity and amazement, at this sort of enchantment. Magic, spells, and curses! How she had dreamt of these things when she was but a child! How she had read every fantasy book that she could reach. She read and read and read. She was finally in midst of it. She didn't like it all. It wasn't how she had imagined.

"Wow." The one word that left Kagome's mouth seemed to say everything, yet Sango and Miroku could not figure it out. It slipped from their reached out hands, danced across the rooms, and laughed at their desperation to grab them.

"Is InuYasha here yet?" Kagome whispered, standing up to look out the door. "No, he's still running. Wait, he's stopped. He's...Collapsed," Kagome smiled slightly in amusement.

Miroku and Sango continued to stare.

"What? It's just a curse. I'll keep on hating InuYash-Aaah!" Kagome fell to the ground in pain, withering like a dry flower.

"She will not let you hate him as well," Miroku began to chuckle. "Either that, or you love him or feel sorry for him very much," he added, looking at Kagome curiously.

"Miroku, this is no time to laugh!" Sango stood up and ran to Kagome, falling to the ground once more to help Kagome up. She took those small hands in hers, and looked into those eyes:

"Kagome, are you alright? I'm so sorry Kagome Kakutama did this to you," Sango said sympathetically.

"I'm fine, really. I promise," Kagome gave her a pained smile, and looked out the window. InuYasha was walking back. She smiled, ignoring the pain rising in her soul.

"InuYasha..."

-----------

"Damn her! DAMN HER TO HELL!" In another world, another place entirely, a woman began to curse against her reincarnation. This woman was Kagome Kakutama. She looked almost exactly as Kagome Higurashi. They were similar in all ways except for a few things.

Kagome Kakutama had black dog ears perched on her head, as InuYasha did. Her eyes did not have the sparkle of warmth, and she was much grander and stiff.

"Why are you so angry, my Lady?" A young girl appeared behind her. She had black hair tied into a ponytail with bright eager eyes. She resembled her sister greatly.

The dog demon turned. "My reincarnation is feeling some love towards InuYasha," she spat at the ground in hatred. "But my Lady, it is probably brotherly love, do you not think so?" The young girl, named Rin, tilted her head to the right very slightly in confusion. Kagome Kakutama laughed bitterly. "I do not think so, Rin."

Kagome Kakutama felt a twinge of guilt every time Rin called her 'my Lady.' Rin had been her sister, when she was alive, and had lost her memory at the tender age of eight. Two years later, she had been killed in an accident that Rin would not talk about. Kagome Kakutama had not wanted to disturb Rin by telling her they were sisters and leave her crying in pain and sorrow for not remembering all those happy moments that they had shared.

"My Lady, do you want me to step into her dreams?" Rin asked, her voice filled with light concern. She did not know what love meant.

_Oh, but the love we had shared when we were alive, _Kagome Kakutama thought wistfully.

"Yes, Rin," Kagome Kakutama kept the firm and stiff look attached to her face desperately.

_Showing your feelings is a weakness. I've learned that long ago, _Kagome Kakutama thought bitterly, remembering the fateful day that brought forth her hate...

_Sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm going to write the flashback in the next chapter, don't worry, I promise! I know you guys are thinking, "Rin? Kagome Kakutama's sister? This author is messed up." Actually, I was going to put Kaede [sp?, but forgot and just placed Rin. I remembered only AFTER I finished the story. I feel stupid._

_Anyways, guys, I'm hoping to get some more reviews from this. Anyways, I'll try to reply, but I'm not sure it'll work. Something might be wrong with my email. If it doesn't work, I'll put it in my story._

_Any suggestions are okay, too. Suggestions/ideas/corrections for the story is also welcomed. _

_Love,_

_JollyJulieRancher_


	4. The Vengeance of Kagome Kakutama

Chapter Four

The Vengeance of Kagome Kakutama

Flashback

"_InuYasha, where are you?" Kagome Kakutama searched for the hanyou. They had arranged to meet at the here, where together they had found the Emil flower. They were going to become human...Together._

"_She witch." The angry hiss interrupted her thoughts. It was not the rude and hateful tone of it, for Kagome Kakutama cared nothing of the sort. It was the voice. She had heard that hiss many times before, without the hatred and with the sense of laughter and teasing ness._

_InuYasha?  
_

"_InuYasha, is that you?" The young woman turned to find herself looking at indeed InuYasha. His pure white hair trailing back in the wind, his deep amber eyes narrowed with such loathing, his mouth forming a smirk._

"_Kagome Kakutama. I have found you. You will die," InuYasha raised a hand, his sharp nails ready to slash her to pieces. "Inu...Yasha...I hate you!" Kagome Kakutama cried out, her voice mixed with bile and pain. She ducked in vain, desperately wanting to keep hold of her life. InuYasha's claws missed her by a few breaths._

_He pushed her down, and Kagome Kakutama found herself on the ground, her face staring at the sky, which seemed to have darkened._

"_InuYasha, what has happened to you?" she looked up and stared at InuYasha with eyes full of sorrow._

"_You were a fool, Kagome Kakutama. You thought I loved you. You fell for my lies so easily. You were so desperate for love. Naraku wasn't enough. You wanted more. You wanted the two men to fight over you. But that hasn't happened, has it? Naraku decided you didn't deserve him."_

"_How do you know all this?" Kagome Kakutama cried out, finding he spoke the truth._

"_Oh, I have my eyes, Kagome Kakutama. I know everything."_

_He raised a hand in the air, and killed her._

End of Flashback

Kagome Kakutama twisted her mouth in scorn, the memory glued in her heart, the betrayal still fresh, and the feelings. Love and anger and hate...still burned within her.

"My Lady, what shall I say?" Rin asked, her eyebrows knit together in confusion and curiosity.

"Forget what I have said, Rin. I shall step into both of their dreams."

And so she did.

------------------------------------------------------

"Good night, InuYasha," Kagome bid the tired man good night, her voice soft and gentle. InuYasha looked up at her in surprise. "You too...Kagome Higurashi," he responded after a moment, his voice not as gruff as when he and Kagome had had an argument, costing him more exercise, but still gruff.

Kagome Higurashi, who was walking towards the mat, turned quickly to stare at InuYasha. Her gaze was thoughtful. Finally, she returned the quick sentence with a smile.

"I'm glad you forgave my temper," she said. With those words, she crawled under the blankets piled on top of the mat, and began to sleep soundly.

InuYasha, meanwhile, lay awake, wanting to protect them, and greatest of all, Kagome Higurashi. She was the closest thing to Kagome Kakutama he had. That was the only reason why...

Or so he thought.

His eyes began to close, for while his legs yearned for rest, his mind yearned for sleep.

He agreed.

And he fell into a dream.

----------------------------------

Kagome's Dream

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi." A woman grand and elegant, but a woman with what seemed no emotion and rather a cold air about her, appeared. She had Kagome's ebony hair, though hers was tied into a long ponytail with a white ribbon while Kagome's rippled down her back like a wave of black. She had a red skirt that began at the waist and rustled about the woman's ankles with a white top to match, with Kagome's large dark eyes, beautifully slanted under fair eyebrows. But what really caught Kagome's attention was the ears. The black, furry dog ears. She hungered to reach out and rub them between her fingers.

It took a second of two to realize this was Kagome Kakutama.

"Kagome Kakutama!" Kagome Higurashi quickly bowed in respect and admiration.

"There is no need. We are the same, yet totally different," Kagome Kakutama observed, the last three words curious.

"How are we different?"

"In many, many ways. Now, Kagome Higurashi, my reincarnation. You need to understand...Many things. InuYasha loves me. He will always love me. But I? I hate him. But he will always love me. He will always remember me. And he must remember me. Always. He will yearn for me, yearn love from me, and he, alas, believes that I return that adoring love, when he was the one who had killed me. And now you have come into the picture. You are the only thing that prevents me from bringing him into hell with me, not knowing of my hatred for him and my desire for his suffering. So I have come to warn you, reincarnation. Do not fall in love with InuYasha. This will make it much harder for you."

With that, she disappeared, and Kagome awoke, panting, beads of swear forming on her fair forehead. She glanced at the sleeping hanyou. What was he dreaming about?

----------------------------------

InuYasha's Dream

All he saw was black. A horrifying darkness that suffocated him, left him gasping for air. And then there was a soft glow from behind him. He turned his head sharply.

There stood Kagome Kakutama.

_She hasn't changed, _he confirmed with a quick sniff and a quick glance. Her eyes still held a certain feeling of royalty, with that special flicker of love reserved for him, and only him. The red skirt trailed along the black floor, and her hair? Her hair was tied in the usual ponytail, with the white ribbon. She still smelled of the Emil flower, a sweet and spicy aroma. Her footsteps were the only thing that reached InuYasha's ears.

"InuYasha," she whispered. _Her voice sounds exactly the same, _InuYasha thought, _Yet not as sweet, gentle, and innocent as Kagome Higurashi's._

InuYasha surprised himself by comparing Kagome Kakutama to Kagome Higurashi.

And she was in front of him, holding him in those puffy white sleeves, looking up at him with yearning sorrow in her eyes.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, returning the embrace. "How I've missed you." He breathed her scent in. But it was gone. He looked at her with surprise and alarm.

"Kagome, your scent is gone!" he cried out. "Of course, InuYasha. Have you forgotten I am dead, no longer alive? This is just...Just a shell for me to stay in. My soul does not have a scent, does it?" Kagome Kakutama looked at him with sorrow mingling with amusement.

_Will her eyes always be filled with such sorrow? _InuYasha wondered.

"But I smelled you before," InuYasha whispered. In response, Kagome Kakutama opened her right fist for him to see what rested inside.

The Emil Flower, separated from its stem very carefully.

"You were always good at that," InuYasha said softly, almost as if he was speaking to himself. "I tore it apart as I embraced you. Once separated from its stem-" "The scent has left the flower," InuYasha completed the sentence for her. "And the same is with me, InuYasha. Once my soul has left the body, my scent has left the body, for it is dead. A surprising resemblance. But that is not why I have come, InuYasha. I have not come to teach you the wonders of the word we...you live in. I came...To warn you."

"Warn me of what?" InuYasha seemed to remember himself and had forced his voice to come out rough. Kagome Kakutama smiled, and InuYasha warmed at the sight, only to find his warmth vanishing as quickly as Kagome Kakutama's smile had with the first few words she spoke.

"My reincarnation. Kagome Higurashi, she is called. I have given her the blessing of my name, my power, my appearance, and a fragment of my heart, as well as a shard! She returns all of this with, with this!" Kagome Kakutama seemed to explode. "She is out to kill Naraku. The lov-Former love of my life." Kagome Kakutama was pleased when he saw InuYasha's eyes narrow at her mentioning him. She always loved it when two men had fought over her.

"Why would you care?" InuYasha hissed. "He is still one of my, how should I say it?" Kagome Kakutama began to finger the red sleeve of his kimono slowly. "One of my friends. We have learned to settle our differences in dreams, InuYasha. I have the power to step in and out of peoples' dreams. All dead people do," Kagome Kakutama chose her words carefully, knowing fully well that one mistake could chase InuYasha into her reincarnation's arms.

InuYasha let out a slow, long hiss.

"So what if she kills him? You two shall be together," he turned his back on the fair woman, pulling away from her arms. She smiled sadly at his back, and placed a pale hand on his shoulder. He stiffened out of instinct.

"InuYasha," she whispered as she took a step forward so her warm breath could be felt on his neck, "You have to understand that if he dies, he will make sure that I go to hell. Forever. And he will be sure to take away all chances of me contacting you."

The angered hanyou put a hand to his sword. "Never. What should I do, Kagome? That means I have to keep him alive," he let out, his words coming out angry and confused. "No. You just wait until I find someone right," Kagome Kakutama whispered.

To InuYasha's shock and despair, her slender body began to fade away. Her eyes were filled with something that InuYasha knew...But couldn't remember.

"Kagome, don't leave!" He cried out. "KAGOMEEEEE!"

He still didn't understand.

_Okay, so this it it! Did you guys notice that both Princess and the Pauper and A Whole New InuYasha Story _


	5. Chapter 4 and a half plus Chapter 5

SPECIAL CHAPTER!

Chapter 4 ½

What Really Happened On the Fateful Day

InuYasha awoke, feeling strange and empty. It was as if his soul had been taken from him, yet his heart stayed inside in chest, beating. He stared at nothing.

Then came the pain. His back arched in result, he groaned and put a fist to where his heart rested. What was this pain? What was it!

Then the pain melted. It just melted. He straightened his back, and began to wipe the sweat away.

_InuYasha, go. Go to the place where you and Kagome Kakutama had first laid eyes on each other. The place where you felt burning hatred for her at first, the hatred that soon evolved and became love._

He obeyed. Something in his heart stirred. Or much rather, his soul. His soul urged him and forced him to move his legs, to start walking. He listened to its lies hungrily, wanting to fill the empty space.

_Kagome Kakutama wanted to become human with you. You agreed because you loved her so much. But she betrayed you!_

He felt a fire rage within him.

_She still loves Naraku! She wanted more than just his love! She wanted someone that was a challenge! She wanted YOU!_

He let out a deafening roar.

_She wanted you and Naraku to fight over her. But Naraku was clever! He figured it out soon, and thus rejected her! But more than that, she decided you weren't good enough! You needed to be like Naraku! She couldn't have a heartless hanyou like you as her fake lover!_

He clenched his fist. How dare Kagome Kakutama! His nails sharpened with every word the voice inside him spoke.

_She needed you to be human! You couldn't be demon, and she knew it. So she decided that the two of you would become humans! Together. She convinced you to change, and to become human. And you agreed. But now is the perfect time to take revenge! The time is right! Now go!_

He saw the woman, and the very sight of her activated the fire to its maximum power.

Everything that happened that day, including the voice, left his mind, and he was left standing alone. But one thing remained true in his mind. He had managed to keep hold of it.

The look in her eyes. Pure hatred.

Chapter Five

The Story of the Emil Flower

"Let's go," Sango let the sunlight in by stepping outside. Kagome followed, and then came Miroku.

_Where's InuYasha? _Kagome wondered.

"Over here." The hanyou seemed to read her thoughts, and Kagome turned to find him leaning on a tree, with his eyes closed. His arms, covered with the red sleeves of his kimono, were crossed across his broad chest.

He opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms, walking towards them. But he only had eyes for Kagome Higurashi. The dream still rang clear in his mind, as Kagome's dream vibrated in hers.

"Kagome, do you know who Naraku is?" InuYasha asked, his eyes narrowed. Kagome squirmed. She felt as if he was looking into her soul. Those eyes were so wise, all-knowing, even.

"No, I do not know of this Naraku. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows wrinkled in thought. "Are you sure?" he leaned forward just a tad and let his warm breath touch Kagome with its hot fingers.

"Aah!" Kagome cried out in pain, sinking to her knees. "Oh-oh!" she gasped out, making a fist and slamming it onto her heart.

"What is it?" InuYasha's anger and suspicious quickly melt into worry and concern as he sank to his knees as well, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to look into her eyes.

"I...I can't...Breathe," The girl let out in short gasps. Her eyes slowly rested on each other, and she fell forward as she fainted, her head landing gently on InuYasha's chest.

InuYasha's, along with Sango's and Miroku's, eyes widened.

InuYasha's mind whirled and whirled until it found the memory he was searching for...

Flashback

"_InuYasha," she whispered, staring into his eyes. He stared right back, lovingly and firmly. She smiled and took a step to cover the distance between the two. Her foot got somehow caught on something, and her head fell forehead so it landed on InuYasha's chest._

"_K...Kagome," InuYasha murmured. "Inu...Yasha?" The woman looked up to look at him with a confused smile. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, catching her off guard. "InuYasha," the woman said in a satisfied tone, returning the warm embrace._

End of Flashback

"K...Kagome?" InuYasha murmured, taking her head into his hands gently and pulling it away to examine it.

Her eyes were closed, her face was pale, and the pink color in her cheeks had faded to pure white. Her body was limp.

"What happened?" InuYasha murmured, turning his head to glare at Miroku and Sango, awaiting an explanation. They both shrugged without looking at the other, although they fully knew the answer.

InuYasha, obviously disappointed, turned to carry Kagome in his arms bridal style.

"Aaargh, the curse isn't doing what I had hoped," Kagome Kakutama murmured as she watched carefully from her world of In-Betweens. "What do you mean, my Lady?" Rin asked, pouring tea into glass cups

"InuYasha is treating her like...like," Kagome Kakutama searched for the right word. "Treating her like he treated you?" Rin tried, standing beside the firm woman. The woman's eyes had a hard look about them, and she began to rip stems off of the Emil flowers.

"My Lady, what are you doing?" Rin asked curiously, turning her head to stare at the woman. "Releasing my anger," she replied, glaring at the flower, cursing at it with her thoughts.

_Stupid, stupid flower. I thought you represented love. You represented hope. Life. Joy. All you represented was hate! Darkness! Death! Sorrow! Anger! _Kagome Kakutama lashed out, beginning to rip the flower's petals. Faster. Faster.

"Doesn't the Emil flower mean complicated love?" Rin asked, looking up at the angry woman wisely. The woman had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand as soon as possible. "What do you mean, Rin? You know nothing," she scowled, taking her anger out on Rin.

But she was used to it, and the only thing that showed how sad she was at this was a blink.

"I remember it from somewhere, I'm just not sure who told me. I remember admiring and respecting that person very much. When I think of her, I just feel this warm love. But I know it symbolizes complicated love," Rin's eyes, those beautiful eyes, flickered unusually, fondly, even.

Kagome Kakutama felt a pang of guilt. She remembered telling her...

Flashback

"_Rin, do you know what the Emil flower stands for?" the woman smiled fondly, stroking the petals of the flower in her hand. "Is that the Emil flower?" Rin asked, pointing at the flower. "Yes. Sit down, Rin," The woman patted the spot next to her on the porch. Rin obediently sat._

"_The Emil Flower," Kagome Kakutama started, "Stands for a complicated love. Would you like to hear the story?" Rin nodded eagerly. Her older sister grinned and continued._

"_Long ago was a woman named Rumi. She had flowing golden hair, like the petals of the Emil flower. Her eyes were green, like the stem. She had a single red line on her cheek. Nobody knew where it came from. Her skin was a pale white."_

"_On a beautiful summer day, Rumi fell in love with a beautiful man. His name was," Kagome Kakutama gulped, "InuYasha. But he refused to return the love, for he felt pure hatred towards her for reasons he didn't know."_

"_Rumi, heartbroken and angered, sank to her knees and began to weep. Her tears fell to the ground, and each formed a small part of the flower and caused it to blossom beautifully. Soon, the flower had blossomed and there was a puddle of tears around it, giving it the water it needed."_

"_On that day, Rumi died. Her soul went into the flower, and her tears inside the flower cause it to blossom. It was called an Emil flower because a man named Emil found the story and so on."_

"_Rumi had a complicated love life. Emil and Rumi fell in love, but could never be together. When she found InuYasha through Emil she was torn. When Emil heard of her love for InuYasha, the one that would never die, he tore the flower apart. The flower easily came off the stem. And Rumi's soul died."_

"_It turned into a simple flower. Then Emil realized what he had done and wept as well. He gave the flower enough water to last forever. They multiplied."_

"_They say each time someone cries, the tears go to the Emil flower."_

"_That is the story of the Emil flower, Rin."_

End of Flashback

I'm sorry! But this is really short, but it just seemed perfect to end it right here. Plus I have to go to Big Bear. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I was planning to put this on FanFiction on Christmas, but I found out this morning [THIS MORNING that we're going to Big Bear as soon as church ends, and we're coming back on Wednesday. WEDNESDAY!

I had plans for Christmas! Dangit!

Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review!

Forever,

Julie


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**A Whole New InuYasha Story is going to be closed. I am sorry. I will let your imaginations wander, and you will choose the end of this story. Sure, go ahead and make a story almost exactly like this one. You make up the ending! Lol But this story doesn't seem like something out of pure enjoyment, and now seems like a chore, so...I have to say that I am choosing to kick this story over the cliff...**

**Will you save it?  
Okay, lame metaphor/personification. Lol**

** 3,**

**Julie**


End file.
